Triela
Overview Triela was born in Tunisia, where she was kidnapped by the Mafia where she was smuggled to Amsterdam, where she was assaulted (likely raped) during a taping of a snuff film. She was rescued by Victor Hilshire and Rachelle Belleut, where Hilshire took her to the Social Welfare Agency for treatment for the severe injuries she had sustained. Without Hilshire's knowledge she underwent Conditioning and conversion to being a Cyborg, becoming the second ever girl to do so, however she is likely the oldest one of the girls by age. Pragmatism being at the core of her personality, and her Conditioning kept to a minimum, Triela has a lot more of her wits about her than most of the other girls, being one of the only girls to follow orders more because she chooses to, over being forced by her Conditioning. She is also one of the only girls to challenge her handler and talk back. Triela is a lot more talkative than the other Cyborgs and is one of the most mature, despite her sarcasm. Being the oldest girl there, she takes the role of a mentor or big sister to the other girls. She is smart enough to know what the Agency does, retaining a realistic outlook on her situation, however she knows that the other girls are unaware, but lets them maintain their Conditioning induced ignorance. However she often speaking openly against Conditioning, especially with her Handler, who is also opposed to it. Weapons Triela's preferred sidearm is the SIG Sauer P230 SL, her pistol is likely chambered in either .32 ACP or .380 ACP. It is a good choice of weapon for Triela, especially later on, when she wears less loose clothing, as it is a very small slim pistol, concealable enough that it can be carried under body armour. Despite it's size it can still fire a relatively powerful cartridge, the .380 ACP is basically a slightly shorter 9mm, the Germans even refer to it as the 9mm "Kurz" meaning "short". Triela, being older than the other girls, is still shorter than the average adult, meaning a small handgun like the P230 maybe more suited to her. After losing her P230, she is issued a SIG Sauer 232-SL as a replacement, being the more modern version, including an additional firing pin safety. Her preferred primary weapon is an odd choice, the M1897 Trench Gun variant, that comes with an additional bayonet lug and heat shield over the barrel to allow for gripping, for use with a bayonet. Triela commonly runs it with an M1917 bayonet affixed. This is an odd choice of weapon since it was never used on mass in Europe at all, and was never used in Italy. It is also an extremely outdated weapon with many more modern equivalents offering better weapons on the whole. One advantage the Trench Gun has over most modern shotguns, is the ability to slam-fire shells by maintaining trigger depression and racking the slide back and forth, this allows for much quicker follow up shots, an ability that Triela does not appear to take advantage of. Nonetheless Triela uses it well, often finding ways to close in on her targets and dealing lethal attacks in a single shot. She has also been trained in using a selection of Heckler & Koch weaponry. This includes the a variant of the H&K G3A3 battle rifle, a weapon never used in Italy, but is ubiquitous within Europe and all over the world, used in militaries on the front lines and in reserve, the world over. It fires the large 7.62x51mm NATO full power rifle round, this fits inline with Triela's style of hard hitting primary weapons, that can dispatch an enemy within a single shot. She is also seen using the H&K P7M8 pistol, another small pistol, similar to her P230, but fires the more powerful 9x19 parabellum cartridge. She has also used the H&K UMP submachine gun and H&K MP7 PDW, both the UMP and MP7 fit inline with her avid use of German weaponry. Style Prefers to wear masculine clothing, though she does wear more feminine clothing in later chapters.